


Drabble n.1

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8th April 2009. The first thing which I've ever written for this fandom. Just a small drabble/poem</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble n.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnakins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rinnakins).



> Written on 8th April 2009. The first thing which I've ever written for this fandom. Just a small drabble/poem

To your lithe body, clad in leather.  
To your chocolate obsession  
To your twisted few years of life  
To the gleam in your eyes  
To your projects  
To your strenght  
To your scrambled dreams of victory  
To your scars,  
so painful, so beautiful.  
To your sleepless nights  
To your fears

But above all to your tender, bitter sweet humanity.


End file.
